Inuyasha the next generation
by princessofwolfs
Summary: what happens when things that were thought long gone appear again? watch as the next generation tackle there own demons. oc characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. Here with a new story one that is dear to my heart. Inuyasha is my favorite anime and this story is about 7 years in the works so I hope you enjoy. Warning the first few chapters are going to be very cheesy. Also, I do not own Inuyash.**

* * *

"Inuyasha don't! Give it to me now, or else you leave me no choice". Kagome says while she readies her bow. Inuyasha smirks then leaps away. "You're such a fool". Right when Inuyasha was in front of the sacred tree Kagome lets go of her arrow and pierces Inuyasha in the chest sealing him to the sacred tree. Then as Inuyasha fell under the arrows spell he dropped half of the shikon jewel and Kagome went and picked it up.

"Kagome!" yelled Songo. As she approached Kagome she watched as Kagome fell to her knees. "Kagome, are you okay? What happened and why, why did you seal Inuyasha to the tree just like Kikyo?"

Kagome reached down and picked up the jewel and with a strained voice said "I don't know what happened, we found this and as soon as Inuyasha touched it he turned evil. I thought we destroyed it but I guessed not. This almost seems like Narakus doing but he is dead. That is a fact".

"Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo yelled.

"Songo, Miroku, take this half of the jewel and burn it with my body". Kagome said while handing Miroku the jewel "I don't know why this has happened almost exactly like it did with Kikyo but I will keep it the same way. Take it and burn it with my body". Then Kagome took her last breath and died.

"Kagome, Kagome. No KAGOME! She's gone. Miroku what do you think happened?" Songo asked panicked and grief stricken.

"I don't know, but let's fulfil Kagomes last request.

And they burned her body.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter with many more to come hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry its taken so long to update I had to go and graduate from high school. Also just got a new computer which has helped a lot. hop you enjoy chapter 2. Also I own nothing.**

* * *

"Gramps!" Yelled Hanna "Hey Gramps have you gotten me a present yet? You do remember that today is my birthday."

"Yes, I have." Gramps said grabbing a small box and hands it to Hanna. "It's been in our family for over 500 years, your fifth great grandfather Sofa found it in the well 25 years after his sister stayed in the past with the half demon Inuyasha."

"Really? Thank you, Gramps." Hanna said. She then opened the box and inside was a ring with a black stone. "Oh, thank you Gramps its beautiful!" Hanna gushed. She then picked the ring up and almost instantly the stone flashed a pure light and the stone became a nice pink color. "It changes colors?"

"Huh? No, it doesn't it's probably just your imagination." Gramps said.

"Yeah your probably right." Hanna said. As she was walking she was putting the ring on and was about to head to school when she noticed her sister Abagell near the bones eater well. The well they were not allowed to go near. "Abagell what are you doing, you know we're not allowed to go near the well after what happened with grandma Kagome."

"I know but the cat when in there and that well creeps me out. Can you go get her for me please?" begged Abagell.

"No. Your 10 you can get her yourself." Stated Hanna

"But your older than me. I mean as of today, your 16. Please?" Abagell asked again. Then Hanna sighed deeply.

"Fine, move." Hanna said. Then she went into the shed that housed the well to grab the cat. As she walked pass the well something caught her attention. She looked down the well and figured it was just her mind paying tricks on her. As she was turning away Abagell yelled out to Hanna. "Sis look out!" "What!?" Hanna asked. Then something grabbed Hanna from behind and dragged her down the well.

"Hanna?... Hanna! Oh no, Gramps!" Abagell yelled as she ran to her grandpa. "Gramps *puff, puff* Hanna *huff* Hanna was dragged down into the well. She's gone. Whatarewegoingtodo!" Abagell yelled starting to panic.

"Calm down Abagell. What happened tell me everything." Said Gramps. So Abagell told him what happed and asked again what to do. The only answer he could give her was to wait and see if she would return and find out what was going on.

Meanwhile with Hanna

"Ow. What's happening? Ah! There's something on my leg." Latched onto Hanna's leg was a hand. And connected to the hand was a spider like creature. "AHHH! Let GO!" Hanna reached out to fight the creature off. As soon as she touched the vile thing a flash of pink blinded Hanna and the spider thing let go and vanished. After a while Hanna decide to not dwell on what just happened and look around. Soon she remembered that she fell into the well. She then climbed out and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Toto, I don't think were in Tokyo anymore."

* * *

 **Warning** **! In the next few upcoming chapters it will get extremely cringey and cheesy but I sware if you stay it will get better. thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one. Back with the next chapter. Yes, a lot of this is cheesy but that's because it must be. Hope you enjoy. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 _Soon she remembered that she fell into the well. She then climbed out and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Toto, I don't think were in Tokyo anymore."_

* * *

"Where am I anyways?" Hanna looked around and spotted the sacred tree. "The tree! I'm practically home." Hanna said while running to the tree. When she got there, she noticed a man with a red kimono, no shoes, and white hair with adorable dog/cat ears on top of his head. 'Why is a person stuck to a tree by an arrow?' Hanna thought while climbing the tree. 'His ears are so cute. I'm goanna touch them.' She said then squeezed the ears. "Now that's out of my system, time to deal with the villagers." Hanna turned around to see a lot of men running towards her. They bound her and brought her to a young woman who was wearing a traditional priestess outfit.

"Are you a human or a demon?" the woman asked

"I'm human. Please don't hurt me, I'm not from here. Mabey my name might help?" Hanna pleaded.

The woman looked confused and curious at Hanna's statement. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Higroyshie Hanna." Once Hanna reveled here name the woman showed that she recognized something that Hanna said.

"Are you that your name is Higroyshie?"

"Yes, that is my last name."

"Release her at once she is of no threat to us." The woman order. Once Hanna was released the woman led her to a small hut where they could talk alone. They entered the hut and sat down. After a moment of awkward/tense silence the woman asked "Are you really a Higroyshie?"

"Yes, it is. Hey do you know what's going on? Where am I? Why am I here and who are you?" Hanna asked while starting to panic.

"Calm down. My name is Sara I am this villages priestess. You are in Japan but by your strange outfit to you, you are in a time in the past." Explained Sara.

"Okay. That tells me where I am. Now why am I here?" Hanna asked again fearing what she thinks she already knows the answer to.

"That I'm not sure about. There's only one thing that comes to mind." Sara said

"And what comes to mind?" Hanna asked.

"Long ago a half demon called " **Inuyasha"".** Sara paused after Hanna said the half demons name with her. "You know of Inuyasha?" Sara asked

"Yes, but the story I know Inuyasha was already released from the tree." Hanna stated.

"He was but had to be sealed again. His wife Kagome who was a Higroyshie was the one who sealed him. We don't know why though." Sara explained.

"How long has it been this time? From what I understand last time Inuyasha was sealed for 50 years." Hanna questioned.

"It's been 25 years since he's been sealed." Sara said a little confused.

"Really, only 25 years that means that everyone should still be alive like Songo and Miroku." Hanna said excitedly.

"Songo and Miroku are my parents, but no they both died of a disease." Sara said sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What about Shippo and Kirara?" Hanna asked.

"They are still alive and well. Right now, they are with my brother and sister. But they should be back tomorrow." Said Sara.

"Okay, at least some people I kinda know." Said Hanna felling relieved.

"Wait how do you kno-." Right then people started screaming in terror.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked getting scared. They got up and left the hut. Once outside a half human half spider creature was attacking the village.

"The spider demon? We killed that thing years ago, how is it alive?" Sara question with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It's after me. That thing attacked me in the well. I'll lead it away from here." Hanna said and started to run into the forest while the monster chased after her. Hanna kept running and screaming for help when the monster swiped at her and knocked her into the roots of the tree.

"Wow the second time we have to go through this. Come one Kagome just kill the thing." Hanna herd from above her. She stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you talking to me?" Hanna asked

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Stop wasting time Kagome and shoot the danm thing." Inuyasha said getting impatient.

"Okay." Hanna said and started to climb up the tree. "One I'm not Kagome. My name is Hanna. And two I've never killed anything before."

"Stop slacking off and-." Inuyasha paused, sniffed around. "Your right. You're not Kagome."

"I know that." Hanna stated.

"Whoever you are get ready, its here." Inuyasha said

Hanna turned around as the monster arrived. Following the thing was Sara and some villagers. They started attacking the monster. Hanna backed up so far, she ended up pressed up against Inuyasha. "What are we going to do?" Hanna asked starting to freak out. Then the demon attacked Hanna grabbing her. Hanna screamed and latched onto Inuyashas hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Let go of me!" Inuyasha said in pain.

"No, not until this thing lets go of me!" Hanna yelled scared. The spider demon then started to pull harder Hanna feared that Inuyashas head would come off. "Stop!" yelled Hanna. She threw out her hand and another flash of pink shot out of her hand and a few of the demon's legs fell off. "Oops, I did that before." Then the demon spit out a large and strong web around the tree crushing Hanna against Inuyasha in a death squeeze.

"Hey. *pause* can you remove this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I can tr-ry" Hanna wheezed out.

"Hanna don't. You can't release him." Sara called out to Hanna. Sara then readied her bow and arrows, aimed, and shot at the demon. The demon in response released its death grip on the tree and headed towards Sara. Sara then proceeded to fight off the demon but soon ran out of arrows. The demon then struck Sara injuring her.

"Sara no." Hanna yelled but then yelped in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeming concerned.

"Sara's right arm is hurt. Ow." Hanna said

"Wait how do you know and why are you hurt if its Sara's pain?" Inuyasha asked completely confused.

"I just know and don't worry about it." Hanna snapped. The demon then continued to crush the two stuck on the tree.

"Look if you don't remove this arrow soon we are both going to end up dead." Said Inuyasha

"Alright fine. I'll take it out." Hanna said while reaching for the arrow. Hanna grasped the arrow and pulled and pulled. Then the arrow evaporated. Inuyasha then started to pulsate as his power returned.

"Time for you to die." Said Inuyasha as he attacked and tore apart the demon. As the demon was crumbling Hanna screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor. "What are you in pain for?" Inuyasha asked starting to get annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" Hanna screamed while in extreme pain. The demon that was just a pile of flesh sprung up and grab Hanna by her side and tossed her into the air, ripping a part of her side off. By doing this half of a pink jewel came flying out of Hanna's body. Once Hanna crashed to the ground she went as best as she could and picked up the jewel. As she knelt to grab the jewel Inuyasha finished off the demon finally killing it. As the demon died Hanna screamed in agony once again.

"Again, with you being pain what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked extremely annoyed.

"Never mind that. Just drop it okay." Hanna said while heading to Sara as she was coming to.

"Fine. Give me the jewel." Inuyasha demanded.

"No." Hanna said. The paused and thought for a second. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do you still have the enchanted beads?" Hanna asked carefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just …. Sit boy!" *BOOM, face plant*

*Growls* "Kagome you promised that you would never use them again!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up from the hole in the ground.

"No I didn't promise anything because I'm not Kagome."

"You have to be Kagome. You look exactly like her and you can use the command words." Inuyasha pointed out felling extremely confused and starting to get worried.

"Do I smell like Kagome?" Hanna asked. Inuyasha took a few sniffs around Hanna.

"No." Inuyasha said a little upset.

"Then that should answer your question." Hanna said while helping Sara up.

"Whatever but you better give me the jewel or else you're going to regret it. I don't care who you look like." Inuyasha threatened.

"Look, you can either help me get Sara to the village and try to figure out what's going on. Or you can try and take the jewel away from me and eat dirt for dinner. Your choice." Hanna stated.

Inuyasha just stood there for a few seconds and decide to go to the village. Hoping that his friends might still be alive. And that he might be able to see his love and figure out why she betrayed him like Kikyo.

When they got to Sara's home Hanna bandaged up Sara's arm. "There you go Sara that should do." Hanna said

"Thank you, Hanna." Sara replied starting to feel relief from the pain in her arm

"Well I really should get going." Hanna said while getting up. She started heading to the door, took two steps and collapsed. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

'She really doses look like Kagome. There's something different though. I hope Kagome is okay.' Inuyasha thought.

"You can bring her over here" Sara said. Inuyasha put Hanna down gently by Sara.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"Her wound hasn't been treated so her body gave out." Sara explained. Once Hanna's wound was treated Sara decided to share what was on her mind. "I have a theory. I believe that Hanna is lady Kagomes reincarnation. She has her spiritual powers and her looks-."

"Ha. What can a random wench like you possibly know about Kagomes looks." Inuyasha said

*Gasp* "Inuyasha sit!" *BOOM face plant* Hanna said.

"No, its fine." Sara said. "I wouldn't expect him to remember me. It has been a long time since we last seen each other."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked while a little annoyed.

"I'm Sara. One of Miroku and Songos children." Sara explained

"Your one of Songos and Mirokus brats. Speaking of where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"My parents died a few years ago, from a disease." Sara said

"What. There gone? What about Kirara, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked feeling desperate

"Oh, there still alive" said Hanna all peppy.

"How do you even know who they are? And about other things that you shouldn't know about?" Inuyasha asked extremely confused on how this random girl knew so much.

"Oh, my 5th grate grandfather Sota told stories that got passed down about his sister and the cool half demon Inuyasha. He told the stories she told him." Hanna explained

"Your related to Kagomes kid brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that why my last name is Higroyshie." Hanna said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. There's no way she is Kagomes reincarnation. If she was that would mean that Kagome is dead which she is not." Inuyasha said hoping he was right.

"Inuyasha. Kagome is dead as well." Sara said.

"She is?" Hanna asked.

What felt like a cold bucket of water poured over Inuyasha his life came to a stop. "What do you mean she's dead?" Inuyasha dreadfully asked.

"She died shortly after sealing you to the tree." Said Sara.

"How?" Inuyasha asked needing to know who to kill.

"She died from the wounds you gave her Inuyasha." Sara said.

"What!? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked feeling panicked and angry.

"Inuyasha, you killed Kagome."


End file.
